Helen's Relationships
<Helen Pool The Free Hydes Jaqueline Jekyll (Jackie Hyde) Jacqueline knows of Helen having witnessed her humiliation at the hands of Sally Barbsi, she initially felt sorry for her and didn't think she was a bad school president. Sadly on her return Jacqueline was astonished how much she had changed and was frightened by her new and bitter personality. Helen meanwhile became fascinated by the drastic change to Jacqueline and when she looked into it discovered how recent it was sparking Helen's attempts to find out what caused it and even verbally attack her and bully it out of her. Jacqueline was astonished by this change and was actually quite angry that someone who had been so nice had turned so rotten and refused. Still when Helen managed to steal a vial of the formula she almost panicked and almost begged her in her own hyde form not to use it: fearful of what kind of true self would come forth from a person with such bitterness. However Jacqueline was more than willing to keep an eye on Helen who became extremely bitter after her Hyde form turned out to be the exact opposite of what she wanted to be. She and Jackie knew the difficulty of adjusting to their new forms and both tried to talk to Helen about her problems to little success. Still when Helen willingly arrived to help them turning into Athena of her own free will, Jacqueline was left astonished and was more than grateful to her: especially discovering she had come to terms with herself. Helen moreover had initially blamed Jacqueline for her odd hyde state and was especially bitter towards the girl twice turning into Athena in an attempt to kill her, only for Athena to simply tell Helen she didn't want to. After reforming Helen shows Jacqueline a great deal of respect and willingly assists her in her mission to fight crime. Their friendship also extends to trying to make the school a better place, and while Helen's more status obsessed tendencies does cause some conflict Jacqueline helps to keep her on the right path. Even so Helen does bring to the table years of experience of being in charge and as such is very good at offering Jacqueline advice on being a leader. Still while Helen cou8ld play a bigger role of helping Jacqueline she admits to being busy helping out around the school, and spending more and more time as Athena. Something Jacqueline is really worried about. Still when Helen takes an interest in the new and improved Jeremy sparks do fly as the two girls do get into small arguments over him. This gets so bad that Jackie slaps Helen leading to a catfight during which they transform leading to more aggressive making out. As such the two share an awkward position where their hyde forms are okay sharing the same boy but they aren't: yet. As Hydes Athena is probably one of the most friendly and outgoing and while this initially left Jackie a little surprised she none the less voiced her own approval of Athena over her more grumpy form. Helen in turn just loves Jackie's confident and more sensual side ranking her within her top 5 hydes. Jackie has often voiced interest in Athena but Athena's hyperactive and absent minded tendencies often made it hard for Jackie to actually move in on her. Still Athena often gave her support acting as Jackie's cheerleader and giving her the motivation to follow up on decisions. The two also consummate a psudo relationship when both of their humans side fall for the same guy, and while their human sides will fight over him, Jackie and Athena are more than willing to share, not only him but each other. Mari Kelley (Comette) Mari and Helen shared a similar relationship to Jacqueline and her prior to her redemption, feeling sorry for her initially but turning towards disgust and anger as she became more desperate. Still Mari was more than willing to embrace Helen once she came to her senses and the two now share one of the closest friendships within the free hydes. Both girls are fun loving, like to help people and moreover have a hobby for clubs and putting their foot forward to get things done. Both dislike to sit around and as such work together on projects to get things done. Helen seems to bring the brains and Mari gets people motivated and together they are a unbeatable team. In fact both girls express surprise that they get on so well, and Mari in turn makes Helen slightly glad she was held back a year as she got to know her. Mari also opens up to experimentation a lot more, as while Helen is initially hesitant to get active outside of her hyde form Mari manages to sweet talk her into it. As hydes though this buddy relationship turns into a full blown infatuation with each other as Mari and Helen both enjoy their hyde forms to a much greater degree than the other members of the team. As such in their free time they often push their abilities in the groups secret training spot, Mari helping Helen unlock her elastic powers and then straining them to find out just how far they could go. These events often lead to further nights together in their hyde forms much to Helen's embarrassment the next day. Still the two often work together and will often comment on things together, Commete often being sarcastic and Athena telling her off in a playful manner. Jeremy Hale (Goliath) Jeremy had a extremely high opinion of Helen prior to her breakdown. He knew of all she did for the school and how bullying became rampant after she left due to the current school queens not putting such people in their place. As such he actually greeted her on her return, with Helen actually being nice to him and getting him to fill her in on what happened, before dropping him and using the information he told her to target girls she felt sold her out. Jeremy was shattered by this and he admits to Jacqueline that he had a small crush on Helen prior to her leaving and finds her change in attitude hard to process. None the less even as Goliath he asks Jackie to not hurt Helen as she went through a lot. He none the less tried to help ease her into the hyde lifestyle teaching her a lot of the techniques Jackie had taught him despite her anger towards him and Jackie. Still when Helen struggled with Athena, Athena pointed out how she had used and betrayed the trust of someone who actually cared for her, and this was one of several things that made Helen realize how selfish she had been. As such after officially joining the team she tried to apologise to Jeremy but found it hard to put her thoughts into words and often got flustered; yet Jeremy knew what she wanted to say and hugged her said he knows how hard it must have been. This causes Helen to break down crying and over the next few days begins to take an increased interest in Jeremy, so much so it provokes a rather angry reaction from Jacqueline, with Helen admitting she had fallen for Jeremy. As Goliath and Athena though Helen's bubbly nature amuses Goliath to no end finding it cute and adorable, and Athena wanting to help Helen often flirts back with him. It is on Helen's recommendation that she Jackie and Mari share a night before their 'other selves' decide to stop them. Athena unlike Helen does not appear romantically attached to Goliath to the same degree but keeps up a interest him for the sake of Helen. Though later on, she does become romantically involved as time goes on. Connie Mendoza (Ivory Whyte) Violet Heelhum (Amethyst Storm) Antonio Cortez (Quarto Aqua) Ajax Bath Helen and Ajax shared a rather estranged relationship. Coming from the same deadbeat father and having to meet up on occasion on the insistence of their mothers the two knew each other but it can be said early on they never really got on: although it is wrong to say they disliked each other. They just did not really connect. As time got on and they enrolled in the same school Helen was secretly rather embarrassed to have a fat and somewhat ugly half brother and as such distanced herself from him, although did make sure to stop people bullying him. Ajax in turn did not really appreciate her help finding it somewhat conceited and half arsed, as she was trying to show she cared but could not get by her own embarrassment. Still Ajax none the less felt guilt and sorry for Helen when she finally broke down and was the one to walk her home after she was publically humiliated by Sally Barbsi. Still once Helen was back at school the next year, now in her half brothers class it was business as usual. Helen at first avoided her half brother but was notably not hash and did not insult him like she did everyone else. And Ajax just got increasingly more annoyed with his half sister for becoming an even worse human being and learning nothing. As such while it was never stated they were now on bad terms. That was until Athena appeared. Athena and through her, Helen, would later use their new perspective to look at life in a very different way, and Athena knew that she had never really gotten to know her half brother. A half brother who was constantly ill, yet in spite of that amazingly skilled: she knew if she could cure him he would go far. Athena in her own unique way of seeing the world saw the benefits of her hyde form and knew from listening to others how the hyde formula helped people. As such she ambushed her half brother and gave him a low dose slowly changing him over the next few days hoping to 'improve' his life, as the formula had improved hers. Initially though Ajax was terrified that some pink lady had given him a strange drug that was changing his body and quickly ran to Fang Alert for help, who promptly tried to hunt down Helen, only for Ajax to transform during the middle of the hunt becoming Achilles. After the initial chaos of this and Ajax turning back to normal, he almost throttled his sister when she revealed her real identity and was infuriated he had been turned into a freak. Hurting Helen and Athena's feelings. Still as time went by and Achilles came out more and more profusely thanking Helen for the gifts everyone knew deep down Ajax was deeply grateful for his improved health. And when Ajax began to use his newfound strength to stand up to bullies and found Helen just smiling at him from the sidelines he reluctantly thanked her for finally helping him meaningfully. Since then the two of them have shared a rather odd friendship. The two are both rather neat and tidy and can be very organized. Helen has also begun to help Ajax be more social and introduce him to new people around the school and push for them to accept him for who he is. In turn Ajax has made attempts to assist Helen in her organizing of parties as well as sitting through her long speeches on party planning. As Hydes the two are rather similar, both of them show a loud hyper active streaks and seem to enjoy their new abilities. Still Athena has been placed in charge of restraining Achilles as she is the one girl he will not hit on due to their status as siblings. Athena has at times attempted to curb Achilles more perverted side but ultimately failed hoping that finding a girlfriend would calm him down: it didn't. Still Athena notes amazing joy when the hydes discover Ajax managed to get Achilles under control through sheer force of will. Category:Relationships